Macy's Problem
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: JONAS L.A "I think you're beautiful and that's all that should matter." Nacy one-shot!


**HI! I took a rather unneeded hiatus from writing, sorry! I had graduation and then graduation parties, so I've been a little busy. But I decided today that I needed to start writing again! I've also been working on a multi-chapter fic, so look out for that soon. But for now, here's a Nacy one-shot.**

* * *

Macy sighed as she walked around the store. Stella had dragged her shopping, obviously needing to find a way not to flip out at Joe for being so flirty with Vanessa Page. Macy rolled her eyes thinking about the shallow and airheaded actress. Joe obviously didn't like Vanessa in that way. Macy walked over to a rack of clothing and picked up a dress. It was a light blue strapless dress. She turned to the mirror and held it over her body, trying to gander what it looked like on her. She heard people start to laugh. She looked over to see two girls staring at her.

"What?" Macy asked, wondering who the girls were and why in the world were they staring at her.

"It always makes me sad when girls try to buy clothing that won't fit them," One of the girls said. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and was so skinny she looked like she could be broken in half. She also had a nametag, meaning she worked there.

"I know Darla," The second girl said. She had blonde hair that was styled in a bob cut and was just as skinny as her obnoxious friend. "I don't even know why fat girls shop here." Macy looked at them like they were crazy. They were calling her fat? She was not only short but her weight was at a healthy level.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Macy snapped at them.

"Oh no," Darla said. "She doesn't like us calling her fat. Maureen, I think we've upset her!" Her comment was loaded down with sarcasm. Maureen just cackled and flicked some of her hair.

"I mean let's be fair," Maureen said. "She is pretty muscley."

"I happen to be the best athlete at my school!" Macy protested.

"Where it's okay to look the way you do?" Maureen asked. She walked over and took the dress from Macy. "Don't waste your time, tubby. No one's going to want to see you in this."

"Give it to the blonde chick in the dressing room," Darla said. "She could fit into it." As if on cue, Stella walked out of the dressing room with a bundle of clothing.

"Hey you should try this on," Maureen said sweetly to Stella.

"No thanks," Stella said. "That blue's not really my color." She handed Maureen the clothes. "Macy you should try it on." Stella looked over at Macy. Macy saw a smirk exchange between the two store workers.

"No thanks Stella," Macy said quietly. "Can we go back to the house? I kind of have a headache."

"Oh sure," Stella said. "Let's go!" Stella headed out of the store first.

"Bye tubby!" Darla and Maureen said as Macy walked out of the store. Macy bent her head down to hide her tears.

* * *

Macy was lying on the couch in the living room. She had been lying there since she and Stella had gotten back from the store. She felt terrible about herself and how she looked. Those two workers had really gotten to her. Was she fat? Sure she was a little muscular, but that was from all the sports she played.

"Macy!" Stella called walking into the room. She noticed her best friend lying on the couch. She walked over and pulled Macy up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Macy asked as Stella slightly pulled her into the kitchen.

"Time for dinner," Stella said. "It's Thursday, so the guys ordered Chinese food." Macy took one whiff of all the Chinese food in the kitchen and immediately felt sick. Maybe it was this kind of pigging out that made her look awful.

"I'm not hungry," Macy said. The boys and Stella looked at her like she was crazy.

"But Macy you love Chinese food," Kevin protested.

"And we got extra lo mein because we know how much you love it," Joe said. Usually, Macy would have found this act endearing, but since her encounter at the store it just made her feel sicker.

"I'm just going to pass on dinner," Macy said.

"Macy stop acting weird and eat with us," Stella said handing Macy a carton of lo mein and a fork.

"Stella I'm fine," Macy said. Stella stared at Macy like she had two heads.

"I know you weren't feeling well earlier," Stella said. "But I promise this food will make you feel better." She stuck the carton closer to Macy. Macy got another whiff and felt her stomach turn over.

"Stop it!" Macy shouted and smacked the carton to the floor.

"Macy what the hell is wrong with?" Stella asked. "It's just food."

"And I don't want any!" Macy screamed back at her. She looked at everyone. They were staring at her funny. Macy quickly bolted from the room.

* * *

Macy sat on a rock that was up the hill from the house. She was fully crying now, sobs and all. There was something wrong with her. Those stupid girls had gotten to her. They had called her fat and tubby and had shattered any confidence she had about herself.

"Mace?" Macy looked up to see Nick standing there. "Macy what's wrong?"

"N-no-nothing," Macy stuttered through her tears. Nick knelt down in front of her.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Nick said gently, rubbing some tears from her face. Macy felt herself calm down a little as Nick's finger caressed across her cheek. "Do you think you could tell me what's really wrong? But without the tears, it breaks my heart to see you cry." Macy smiled a little. Nick was the most caring of his brothers.

"I went to this store with Stella today," Macy said, wiping her eyes. "And while Stella was in the dressing room I found this really pretty dress. But these two girls who worked there told me I was too fat to fit into it." She hiccupped and breathed awkwardly, trying to control her tears. "They were calling me things like 'tubby' and saying I was too 'muscley'."

"First off 'muscley' isn't even a word," Nick said. "So you shouldn't have even listened to those girls. Second, Macy those girls don't know what you're talking about. Macy you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and don't let anyone ever tell you different."

"But they said I was fat and then were so nice to Stella," Macy said.

"They were just trying to hurt you," Nick said. "But I bet when they realized Stella was your friend they knew they couldn't hurt you anymore."

"It still hurt," Macy said, her head bending down.

"It was nothing but lies," Nick said cupping her chin and lifting her head so she was looking him in his eyes. "I think you're beautiful and that's all that should matter." Then he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Nick," Macy said, feeling her face blush. Nick smiled and helped Macy up. He walked her over to the car and opened the passenger side door open for her. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a drive," Nick said hopping into the front seat. He held up the keys. "I may have swiped them from Kevin as I was heading outside." He smirked, which caused Macy to smile. They quickly drove off before Kevin could realize.

* * *

Macy felt her heart stop as Nick pulled in front of the store.

"Nick this is,"

"I know," Nick said helping her out of the car.

"I can't go back in there," Macy said.

"Yes you can," Nick said taking hold of her hand. "And I will be right there with you." Macy bit her lip before walking into the store. "Go find that dress." Macy led Nick towards the rack and pulled out the dress from before. She let go of Nick's hand and walked into the dressing room. She slowly changed into the dress. She didn't even want to look in the mirror. She slowly stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh look tubby's back!" Darla said as Macy stepped out. "I just knew you wouldn't fit into that dress." Macy felt herself start to cry as she ran back into the dressing room

"What did you say?" Macy heard Nick say.

"Oh my god," Darla said, her eyes almost bulging out of her skull. "You're Nick of JONAS! Maureen! Nick of JONAS is in the store!" Maureen ran over and smiled flirtatiously at Nick.

"I think you two said some pretty rude things earlier," Nick said.

"You know her?" Maureen asked incredulously. Macy slowly came back out the dressing room, having changed out of the dress. Nick took her hand again.

"She's my girlfriend," Nick said. Macy felt her heart leap when Nick said that. "And I don't take lightly to people insulting my girlfriend." He took the dress and handed it to the girls. "Now ring that up on one of your tabs before I call the manager and report the verbal abuse you two have been spewing out." Maureen and Darla dashed to the counter, working quickly. They came back with the bag and handed it to Nick.

"Here you go," Darla said nervously.

"Next time either of you skeletons try and tell my girlfriend she's anything less than she is," Nick said. "So help me god, I will make sure neither of you work in retail ever again. Clear?" Maureen and Darla nodded, fear stricken on their faces. Then, Nick and Macy walked out of the store.

* * *

Nick pulled up in front of the house. They had both been silent during the car ride. Macy was still trying to wrap her head around what Nick had said.

"Girlfriend?" Macy asked quietly. "Why did you lie like that?"

"I didn't," Nick said. "At least I would hope in future for it to not be a lie." Macy felt herself hyperventilating a little. Was Nick Lucas asking her out? "You know you looked gorgeous in that dress. I'm sure it would make a great first date dress." Macy leapt up from her seat and threw her arms around Nick's neck. She kissed him fully on the lips. Nick responded back by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Nick!" Nick and Macy pulled away to see Kevin storming outside, with Stella running after him. "Did you need to steal my car to make out with Macy?"

"Kevin you're ruining the moment!" Stella shouted at the eldest Lucas.

"I don't care," Kevin said to Stella. He turned back to Nick. "Hand over the keys." Nick rolled his eyes and handed his brother the keys. "Next time you want to impress a girl, ask to borrow my car first!" Then Kevin was dragged back into the house by Stella. Nick sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry Mace," Nick said. "Kevin's pretty protective of this car."

"It's alright," Macy said. "You're pretty protective of me." Nick smiled and kissed her again. Macy had been wrong to believe those girls. In Nick's eyes, she was beautiful. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review! Please review!**


End file.
